Deck of Cards
by Leika-kannon
Summary: Serie de One-shots basados en mi fic Burning. Usando aspectos de las cartas del tarot para nombrar el titulo del capitulo. Son al azar y no llevan un orden establecido.
1. The Magician

Bueno esto es una pequeña colección de one-shots inspirados en las cartas del tarot, aquí aparecen personajes de Saint Seiya que pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, y algunos de mis personajes de Burning.

The Magician

La joven seguía de cerca a aquella figura alta enfundada con los ropajes de la más alta autoridad en el Santuario después de Atena, el mayor caminaba seguro de sus pasos entre el laberinto de pasillos internos del Templo principal, cuando llego a una sección en especifico se detuvo, volteando a ver a la joven junto a él con una sonrisa, recorrió una de las muchas cortinas de terciopelo rojo que decoraban el pasillo, para empujar el muro con poca fuerza, logrando que este se moviera abriendo paso a un pequeño pasadizo.

La pelirroja se acerco asomándose por el hueco que había aparecido frente a ella, el aire fresco circulaba con facilidad por el pasillo pero estaba completamente oscuro. El mayor tomo una de la antorchas cercanas y entro al pasillo, la joven le siguió permitiéndole cerrar la puerta disfrazada, comenzaron a caminar y abajar escaleras, después de un rato las escaleras terminaron, el estrecho pasillo, comenzaba a iluminarse poco a poco, hasta que llegaron a la salida de ese lugar.

El hombre prendió con la antorcha una pequeña lámpara, evitando así que el fuego se extinguiese; la joven se acerco lentamente a la salida, cubriéndose momentáneamente de la luz exterior, se detuvo en la orilla del escalón, que separaba la escalinata oculta del pequeño jardín al que acababan de llegar.

Era un lugar completamente cerrado y por el que únicamente se podía acceder por ese lugar, la altas formaciones rocosas protegían el lugar completamente dándole una forma irregular a la zona, todo estaba cubierto de pasto y plantas, diversos arboles de altura que aun así no llegaban a asomarse por las paredes del lugar, las enredaderas y plantas forraban parte de las formaciones rocosas, un pequeño riachuelo recorría el lugar, naciendo técnicamente de una las laterales formando una pequeña cascada y diminuta laguna, llena de vida, diversos pececillos de colores nadan en el lugar, aves y diversos animalitos pequeños corrían a esconderse al detectar a los visitantes.

La pelirroja se adentro en el jardín, al tiempo en que jugaba dando vuelta sobre sí misma, observando todo a su paso hasta que se dejo caer en medio del lugar, cuando noto que luz que se filtraba por sus parpados cerrados disminuía abrió los ojos, en las profundidades color zafiro se vio reflejada la imponente figura de Saga de Géminis.

El mayor se acomodo la túnica y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, haciendo que esta se incorporara quedando sentada, haciendo que descubriera no muy lejos de ellos un pequeño gazebo de mármol blanco decorado con remates dorados, no muy lejos de la pequeña laguna y semioculto entre los frondosos árboles que cubrían ese lugar. Antes de que la joven hablara él se adelanto.

– Este lugar técnicamente es el jardín privado de Atena, la orden dorada sabe de él pero la mayoría no ha estado aquí antes. Salvo Kanon y Aioros.

-Es un lugar maravilloso, pero está muy escondido.

-Es precisamente por eso que está intacto, estamos exactamente en el barranco detrás del templo de Atena.

-¡Eh! Pero, si se ve negro y sin fondo.

-Este lugar tiene una barrera especial, aunque son pocas las veces que Atena ha venido a este lugar, bueno al menos en esta encarnación.

-Es una verdadera lástima.

-Te lo debía porque no te pude acompañar el otro día a la playa.

-Muchas gracias.

-Pero es un secreto.

Hola! Aquí comenzando una mini línea de historias basadas en Burning que tienen lugar en distintos puntos de la historia a los que todavía no he llegado pero llegare un día de estos si mi recién recuperada musa no se da la fuga de nuevo!


	2. The Pope

The Pope

Dejo un par de humeantes tazas de té rojo, en la mesita de centro acercándole una a su acompañante, Shion no dudo en apoderarse de una de las tazas traídas por su anfitrión y se sirvió gustoso un par de terrones de azúcar, para enseguida moverle con la cuchara, mezclando perfectamente el líquido caliente con el azúcar.

Dohko por su parte se acomodo en su cojín favorito, tomando varias galletas de la caja que el mismo había dejado momentos antes en la mesa, colocándolas en un plato y las cuales comenzaron a desaparecer tan pronto el chino dio el primer sorbo a su te.

Unos agradables momentos de tranquilidad compartían el par de viejos amigos, antes de entrar a temas escabrosos, según el dueño de la casa.

Shion había llegado apenas ayer en la tarde y ya estaba consiente la nueva visita que había en el Santuario, y que no estaba para nada prevista en sus planes ni en los de su Diosa.

Saga y el mismo habían puesto al corriente al lemuriano de la situación y después de evaluarla, no lo considero tan alarmante como ellos esperaban, la verdad es que Shion se estaba tomando las cosas con calma, ya que no tenía más opciones.

La llegada de la pelirroja había sido hacia unos tres días, el mismo lapso de tiempo en el que ellos habían encontrado a la pequeña Signa, cosa que para él no pasaba desapercibido, sin embargo no quería causar mayor alboroto del que ya había, le preocupaba mas el sutil comentario que el pelirrojo le había hecho la noche anterior y que era su motivo principal para visitarlo en el Templo de Libra, -"_Necesito hablar contigo con respecto a Defteros."._Hablar sobre una persona que murió hace tanto tiempo no era algo que ellos hacían todos los días, pero quería suponer que se limitaba alguna no muy acertada idea de su viejo amigo y no algo más preocupante.

Cuando las galletas que Dohko había tomado desaparecieron por completo del pequeño plato, se incorporo a tomar más, ofreciéndole unas cuantas a Shion quien no dudo en tomarlas, dejando la caja a la mitad.

-De que querías hablarme anoche.

-Shion, que es exactamente lo que tú recuerdas respecto a Defteros.-el lemuriano se abstuvo de darle otro sorbo a su te, y dejo la taza en la mesilla, el comentario directo no le había agradado en lo mínimo, sobre todo por el tono de voz del Dohko.

-Defteros, porque me preguntas por él en este preciso momento.

-Quiero que me digas antes de que te explique el porqué. -Shion suspiro y se reacomodo en el cojín.

-Defteros, era el hermano menor de Aspros. Aspros era el Santo de Géminis de hace doscientos años, traiciono a la orden cuando se decidió que él no se convertiría en el nuevo patriarca, entonces Aspros decidió matar a mi maestro Sage, irrumpió en Star Hill y robo los secretos de Genrō Maō Ken, lo utilizo en su hermano, para que asesinase a Sage en su lugar; sin embargo solo lo uso como carnada, ya que mi maestro estaba al tanto de la situación y le pidió a Asmita hacer guardia, así que se encontraron los cuatro en el Templo Principal durante el ataque, Asmita peleo con Defteros mientras que mi maestro Sage se hacía cargo de Aspros, Asmita logro sacar del ataque del Genrō Maō Ken a Defteros y fue él quien detuvo a Aspros, asesinándolo, cuando iba atacar a mi maestro.

-Ya veo.

-Aunque creo que Aspros se atacó con el Genrō Maō Ken antes de morir, según lo que me conto mi maestro.

-Continua.

-Defteros, dejo el Santuario junto con Aspros llevándose la armadura de Geminis, diciendo que se volvería más fuerte, ayudo a Tenma cuando Degel lo mando a la isla y después creo que ayudo durante la guerra Santa, pero no estoy seguro contra quien lucho, recuerdo que la orden completa nos reunimos antes de que yo perdiera el conocimiento, pero eso significa que Defteros murió en algún momento durante la batalla, no se mucho mas al respecto.

Dohko tomo un trago de su te, sin agregar mayores comentarios, no era muy diferente de lo que el mismo recordaba, el problema sin embargo no era ese. Shaka le había comentado algo que lo altero por completo y lo hizo dudar de su propia salud mental, razón por la cual estaba consultado con la única persona capaz de recordar lo acontecido hace tanto tiempo.

-Realmente nunca me preocupo lo que paso con Aspros o Defteros, ellos fueron un par de traidores y eso es lo único que importa. – Dohko alzo una ceja inconscientemente aun con los ojos cerrados, ante el dolido comentario de Shion, el cual no le pareció ni correcto ni acertado.

-Shion me estás diciendo que nunca te preocupaste por tratar de averiguar nada más de esos sucesos.

-De que me serviría estaban muertos, fueron un par de traidores no merecían tal cosa.

-Ni por tu propio bienestar.

-Mi bienestar no tiene nada que ver ya que….-Shion dejo la idea a medias, dándose cuenta de su error.

-Tienes razón no tuvo nada que ver tu bienestar como Patriarca, ni averiguar los sucesos que hicieron que Aspros actuara de esa forma para dar un golpe de estado, porque después de todo no se repitieron o si. – Concluyo Dohko algo cortante, en realidad la respuesta de Shion le había molestado, sobre todo porque no se trataba de otra cosa si no puro y simple egoísmo y rencor propio, lo cual era un lujo que el otro no se debió de haber dado, pero que lamentablemente para el lemuriano, el mismo había pagado.

Shion se encontró recordando lo sucesos de hace catorce años cuando el mismo había hecho lo mismo que Sage, decidiendo escoger al Arquero dorado, por sobre al Geminiano, con muy diferentes resultados.

Dohko observaba la cara de terror del otro al darse muy tarde cuenta de sus errores y decidió que era suficiente, sermonear al otro por sus errores para con el mayor de los gemelos no era el punto que quería tocar en ese momento.

-Mi intensión no era habla precisamente sobre las estupideces que cometiste con los gemelos, en realidad… Shaka me comento algo que me dejo muy inquieto y quería verificarlo contigo ya que eres la única persona aparte de Shaka con la que puedo hablar del tema por obvias razones.- Shion volteo a verlo expectante aun sin reponerse por completo de la situación.

-¿Shaka?

-Shaka suele hablar con Buda, y eso le permite extraer fragmentos de memorias pasadas.

-Pero que tiene que ver Shaka con la pregunta respecto a Defteros, no tendrías que estarme preguntando por Kanon.

-Ayer no terminamos de contarte la situación que hizo que Eileen llegara al Santuario, y no lo hicimos para no preocupar a Atena… Eileen estuvo hace doscientos años con Defteros y Asmita en la isla Kanon, poco antes de la guerra Santa.

-Dohko ese tipo de bromas son de muy mal gusto, ¿quieres que me infarte?.-El otro sonrió para sí.

-Sinceramente seria yo el más feliz del mundo si solo quisiese darte un mal rato, sin embargo Shion, lo que te digo es completamente cierto, lo hemos platicado con Shaka y realmente tiene mininos, pero algunos recuerdos de Eileen.

-¡Que, que demonios!

-Eso no es todo Shion.

-Shaka tiene algunos recuerdos diferentes y algo más de información con respecto a lo que pasó con Defteros, durante el tiempo que este desapareció del Santuario.

-Vaya pues si sabes eso para que me preguntas a mi- menciono algo molesto Shion.

-Kanon ha recordado bastante de lo que sucedió en ese momento, y estamos seguros de que ha recordado mucho más de lo que nos quiere dejar saber Shion, en realidad todo comenzó con la llegada de Eileen, en el viejo cerezo en Star Hill. –Shion no dijo nada bajo la vista y tomo de nueva cuenta la taza de té entre sus manos, volvió a beber de ella.

-Crees que es peligrosa.

-Ella en absoluto, salvo por la inquietante afección que les tiene a los gemelos, no consideramos que ella sea un amenaza. Su situación por otra parte dista mucho de ser la mejor de todas.

-¿Situación?

-Ella escapo de casa, de un lugar en un espacio tiempo diferente al nuestro, porque corre peligro según lo poco que sabemos, gracias a ella cabe destacar.

-Y supongo que tendremos que hacernos cargo de la situación, o supongo que Saga se empecinara en hacerlo. – Dohko parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió.

-Ciertamente están empecinados en protegerle.

-¿Qué hay de Shaka?

-Shaka desconfía un poco de ella, pero no está muy preocupado al respecto, dice que está más preocupado por lo que yo aparentemente no recuerdo. –

Un leve tic se mostro en el ojo derecho Shion antes de que este hablara- Y se puede saber qué es lo que no recuerdas y porque Shaka lo sabe.

-Shaka dice que lo sabe porque, como Asmita, siempre trato de estar cerca de Defteros, aun después de morir; y dice que lo que yo no recuerdo es el secreto de la sangre de Atena y….

-¿Y…?

-Como Defteros me salvo la vida ante Kagaho, me pidió que te lo dijera, porque quiere que le digamos a Atena al respecto.- Shion tomo un poco de té, cerrando los ojos antes de concluir con el tema.

-Me parece lo más sensato.

-No estoy seguro si eso realmente paso, y porque no lo recuerdo.

-Tendremos que averiguarlo, habrá que hacer más cambios, Atena estará complacida.

-Te remuerde la conciencia.

-Dohko, cierra el pico.

-Quieres pelea Shion.

-Porque debería de gastar energía en vano con tanto trabajo por hacer.

-Te servirá para aliviar las tensiones.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer. –Fue lo único que contesto el otro levantándose de su lugar.

-Shion, todo mundo comete errores, no hagas de ellos, algo peor.

-Por eso mismo.

-Shion.

-Me equivoque con ellos dos veces, no puedo permitir que pase una vez más.- El lemuriano se detuvo justo antes de salir por la puerta. – Gracias por el té, pero la próxima vez espero que sea algo menos problemático, y que no me invites solo para darme más trabajo Dohko.

-Yo espero que te sirva de lección y dejes de tomar tus rencillas personales y las mezcles con tu trabajo.

-Ciertamente lo tendré en cuenta, no quiero que maten de nueva cuenta. – Shion sonrió y salió definitivamente de la habitación, dejando al Chino solo en esta.

_-Eres humano, es normal que te equivoques, pero definitivamente deja de hacerlo con los gemelos._

Ok, estoy es algo pequeñito influencia por la plática que tenían que tener este par, para enfrentar todo el problemón que tendrán con los gemelos. :3 quise algo así tranquilo, con un poco de la personalidad de ambos, sin rebuscar tanto.

Espero que les guste! Dejen review.


End file.
